Miroir
by Arumbaya
Summary: - C'est mon banc. dit House. Vous voulez me battre pour ça ? répliqua le garçon.


_Note : une nouvelle traduction. Une fic originale de __**maddoggirl**__ sous le titre de __**Walk in the park**__. Comme d'hab' je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de lire l'originale aussi…_

_Enjoy.

* * *

_

Il était deux heures et quatre minutes lorsque le Dr House se glissa hors de la clinique alors que le Dr Wilson le regardait en silence mais avec désapprobation depuis la porte de la Salle d'Examen n°1.

Il était deux heures et six minutes lorsque l'examen que faisait le Dr Wilson de la gorge d'une fillette de 3 ans fut interrompu par quelques coup frappés à la porte et la voix du Dr Cuddy qui demandait si elle pouvait entrer. Son ton qui en disait long sur son humeur.

_« Que se passe t-il ? »_ demanda t-il, arrêtant son examen pour s'adresser au visage qui venait d'apparaitre derrière la porte.

_« Où est House ? »_ s'enquit-elle, déjà exaspérée sans avoir la réponse.

_« Je ne sais pas. »_ il reconnu le scepticisme sur son visage. _« Vraiment, je n'en sais rien ! »_

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ferma la porte avec force. Wilson adressa à la mère du bambin son sourire le plus honteux et reprit l'examen. Il avait une très bonne idée de l'endroit où se trouvait House et elle aussi. Elle faisait juste semblant. Peut-être irait-elle elle-même au parc pour le trouver. Ou alors peut-être qu'elle attendrait qu'il revienne et lui ferait subir le châtiment qu'il mérite.

House traversa le parc plus lentement que d'habitude. Il avait plu la nuit dernière et une bonne partie de la matinée. Alors, lorsqu'il s'écarta du chemin en direction de son endroit favori, il se retrouva glissant précairement sur de la boue détrempée. Il était si concentré à regarder ses pieds qu'il ne leva pas le regard vers son banc préféré jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrivé. Sa respiration s'était accélérée et il transpirait légèrement de s'être tant concentré pour rester sur ses deux jambes. Il s'appuya lourdement sur sa canne lorsqu'il s'extirpa enfin de la boue et qu'il se retrouva sur un sol un plus stable. Il regarda le banc en face de lui et fronça les sourcils. Un gamin était assis dessus. Un garçon d'environ 13 ou 14 ans, plutôt grand avec des cheveux châtain clair. Il portait de vieux baskets, un jean taché de boue et un t-shirt blanc. Une veste grise était posée à côté de lui. House s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit qu'à quelques pas derrière lui et se racla la gorge bruyamment. Le garçon tourna la tête rapidement et House put apercevoir un peu de sang séché dans une de ses narines.

_« C'est mon banc. »_ dit House.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux sur la canne de House. House sourit légèrement. La carte de l'handicapé marchait toujours.

_« Vous voulez me battre pour ça ? »_ répliqua t-il mais il se leva et prit sa veste. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la base en ciment et posa sa veste à côté de lui.

_« Content ? »_

_« En fait, je voulais dire 'dégage' »_ marmonna House _« mais merci quand même »_

Il le contourna en claudiquant et s'assit sur le banc. En face d'eux se trouvait un autre chemin puis il y avait une étendue de pelouse bordée par une épaisse rangée d'arbres. House essaya d'entrer dans son jeu habituel d'observation, regardant les écureuils ou les joggers à proximité mais le garçon assit à ses pieds ne cessait d'attirer son attention. Il avait des yeux bleu pâle et du duvet sur le visage et la lèvre supérieure. Il levait sa main sans arrêt vers son nez et le touchait doucement. House finit par se pencher en avant et toucha son épaule avec sa canne. L'adolescent se retourna brusquement.

_« Tu devrais pas être à l'école ? »_

_« J'ai mal au ventre. Vous devriez pas être au travail ? »_ marmonna le garçon d'un air maussade.

House sourit, l'image d'une femme brune très en colère flotta dans son esprit.

_« Ouaip. Je devrais. »_

_« Vous travaillez à l'hôpital ? »_ demanda le jeune homme et House remarqua qu'il regardait deux infirmières en train de déjeuner sur un banc, de l'autre côté du chemin.

_« Ouais »_

_« Mon oncle y travaille – brancardier. Qu'est-ce que vous faites, vous ? »_

House aspira une goulée d'air froid.

_« Je suis concierge »_

Le garçon regarda une nouvelle fois la canne et regarda House froidement dans les yeux.

_« Me racontez pas de conneries »_

_« Ok. Je suis diagnosticien. Je… »_

_« Je sais. Vous essayez de trouver ce qui va pas chez les gens. Et vous êtes bon ? »_

_« Non, je suis un alcolo dérangé qui ne sait pas distinguer un humérus d'un utérus. Ils me gardent par gentillesse. »_

L'adolescent baissa la tête et House était sûr qu'il souriait. Mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, il n'y avait aucune trace d'humour sur son visage.

_« C'est dur ? »_

_« Ca dépend du patient. » _répondit House_ « S'ils ont beaucoup de choses à cacher, ça peut vite devenir le bordel. Laisse-moi te prendre comme exemple. »_

_« Moi ? » _s'exclama le jeune homme_ « J'ai juste eu mal au ventre ce matin. Je ne suis pas malade. C'est pas juste d'avoir un patient en bonne santé ! »_

_« Comme je n'ai pas d'autre choix, je vais me débrouiller avec toi. Premier symptôme : nez sanguinolent. On t'a frappé. »_

_« Je suis tombé. »_ corrigea t-il _« Là-bas »_

Le garçon pointa le grand bassin à leur gauche. House suivit son doigt.

_« Noooon ! »_ souffla t-il « C'est boueux là-bas. Si tu étais tombé sur le visage, tu ressemblerais à Al Jolson*. Et le bleu qui se forme sur ton bras le confirme. »

Le garçon posa son coude sur son genou et y fit reposer son front.

_« Un garçon à l'école m'a frappé. »_

_« Eeeeeh ! »_ House imita le son qu'aurait induit une mauvaise réponse dans un jeu télévisé. _« Faux. Tu n'as ni sac, ni livres. Tu n'es pas allé en cours aujourd'hui »_

Il tourna le regard vers les deux infirmières en train de rigoler tout en mangeant leur sandwich.

_« Ce qui veut dire que tu t'es battu. Tu ne sembles pourtant pas être le genre de gamin à chercher la bagarre. »_

_« Vous ne savez rien de moi ! »_ s'exclama t-il, sa voix s'élevant un peu.

_« Tss-tss ! Ce sont juste tes hormones adolescentes qui parlent. »_ répondit House _« Le premier endroit où se précipite un garçon qui s'est battu, c'est chez lui. A moins que la personne avec laquelle il s'est battu soit chez lui. »_

Le jeune homme était silencieux et pâle. Sa bouche était agitée de tics neveux alors que House parlait, mais à part ça, il ne montrait aucune émotion. Il porta encore une fois sa main à son nez. House tapa le sol de sa canne tout en baissant la tête.

_« Beau-père ? Grand-frère ? »_ dit-il.

Il y eut un silence jusqu'à ce que House lève à nouveau le regard.

_« Père. C'est mon père »_

House, plus qu'attentif, se redressa lentement et se laissa aller en arrière. Il fit plaça sa canne entre ses genoux et laissa le pommeau reposer sur son torse.

_« Ca arrive souvent ? »_

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

_« Pas vraiment. Peut-être toutes les deux semaines, si je le mets en colère. Ma mère dit qu'il était différent avant que je naisse mais ces sûrement des conneries. » _

_« Il était différent avant… que s'est-il passé ? Tu as quoi…13 ans ? »_

_« 14. »_

_« Donc… je dirais Guerre du Golfe. Ton père était dans l'armée ? »_

L'adolescent regarda autour de lui, les sourcils froncés, suspicieux.

_« Ouais. »_

_« Que fait-il à présent ? »_

_« Il reçoit sa pension chaque semaine. »_ répondit-il brièvement. _« Allez, comment vous avez deviné ça ? Votre père a fait le… » _il réfléchit un instant, étudiant le visage de House_ « …Vietnam ou un truc du genre ? »_

_« Non. Je suis médecin. Je vois ça tout le temps. »_ répondit-il sèchement.

Perdu dans ses pensées, son estomac comme remplit de pierres, le garçon à ses pieds n'était qu'un flou blanc et bleu. Dans son esprit, un uniforme sans visage et un gamin récalcitrant. Un gamin qui aurait très bien pu être ce garçon ou lui-même.

_« Ok »_ dit le jeune homme, attirant à nouveau l'attention de House._ « Vous avez toutes les réponses. Alors, qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? »_

House était un peu surpris qu'il s'ouvre soudainement comme ça mais un coup d'œil vers le garçon lui révéla qu'il désirait désespérément une réponse. House soupira et posa son menton sur sa canne.

_« Ce que tu devrais faire et ce que tu vas faire sont deux choses complètement différentes. Ce que tu __devrais__ faire c'est appeler la police, faire une déposition, faire arrêter ton père et vivre heureux le reste de ta vie. Ce que tu __vas__ faire c'est te dire que tu peux tenir le coup. C'est vrai, encore quelques années et tu pourras partir de chez toi, hein ? Et au moins, si ton père s'en prend à toi, il ne s'en prend pas à ta mère. Tu penses que si tu essayais un peu plus, si tu essayais juste d'agir comme ton père pense qu'un enfant doit agir, ça s'arrêtera. »_

Le garçon le regarda longtemps, une expression de concentration sur son visage. Il finit par sourire malicieusement.

_« Ouais, aucun moyen que vous sachiez de quoi vous parlez. »_

House prit une grande inspiration hésitante. Il commençait à avoir froid et sa jambe devenait de plus en plus douloureuse.

_« Peu importe. »_ marmonna t-il

Le garçon déglutit et regarda sa montre.

_« Je ferais mieux de rentrer »_ dit-il en se levant tout en enfilant sa veste _« Mon père m'a dit qu'il me ferait dormir dans le jardin si je n'étais pas rentré à 15h. »_ Il resta maladroitement planté devant House, évitant son regard. _« Je ne sais pas s'il bluffait ou non »_

House sourit amèrement.

_« Il ne bluffait pas. »_

_« Ouais. »_ acquiesça t-il _« Merci »_

_« Ca va aller. Sauf que ça n'ira pas. »_

Le garçon acquiesça à nouveau.

_« Ouais. Je viens ici souvent. La prochaine fois, je ne m'assiérai pas sur votre banc mais je suppose que vous me reverrez. »_

_« Pas professionnellement j'espère. »_ dit House en grimaçant.

_« Ca va aller. A la prochaine »_

_« A la prochaine. »_

Alors qu'il regardait l'adolescent s'éloigner, il ressentit une douleur sourde, comme si une partie de lui-même partait aussi.

oO FIN Oo

***Al Jolson** : acteur et chanteur mort en 1950. Premier acteur à faire entendre sa voix dans un film parlant. Dans ce film, "Chanteur de Jazz" (1927), il interprète une chanson, son visage complètement maquillé en noir.

* * *

Voilà. Vous connaissez la procédure : un clic juste dessous, vos petits doigts qui s'agitent sur le clavier, ma messagerie qui explose sous une avalanche de reviews… Quoi ? C'est pas comme ça que ça se passe ? REMBOURSEEEEEEEEEEZ !


End file.
